Alpha et Omega
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Drame, une conclusion du ship inattendue.


Aurélia

Genre : drame

Saison : la 7

Alpha et Omega

Il était une fois un cœur déchiré par une griffe glacée…

Assommée, elle revenait à elle lentement, par vagues successives. La douleur remontait le long de sa colonne et explosait comme des décharges électriques intenses et insoutenables jusqu'à son cerveau. Il faisait sombre et sa vision encore floue ne lui permettait de ne distinguer que des ombres. Elle fit quelques mouvements désordonnés, essayant de se relever, mais elle était comme engluée, collée au sol par le poids de son corps et par une force mystérieuse et paralysante.

Son cœur battit plus sourdement, la terreur envahissant peu à peu tout son être. Tout allait-il prendre fin ici, en terre étrangère, loin de chez elle, loin de sa base ? Elle plongea…

Quelques instants plus tard elle refit surface, et le vit près d'elle, à la fois si proche et tellement loin. Un mètre ou deux pas plus, mais pour elle en cet instant c'était l'infini.

S'appuyant sur ses coudes elle se releva à demi et griffant le sol de ses doigts crispés. Par un effort surhumain, elle grignota du terrain, millimètre par millimètre, avançant à l'aveuglette. Epuisée, elle s'arrêtait en temps à autre, le souffle court. Elle était tendue toute entière vers ce but ultime : l'atteindre. Peut-être était-il encore en vie malgré son immobilité de gisant ? L'espoir lui donnait une force gigantesque. Tout ce qui était encore vivant en elle ; ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts ; se mouvait dans le seul espoir de le toucher, de le rejoindre…

Sa conscience était réduite à cette unique pensée, le sauver, LUI.

La douleur avait reflué, elle ne sentait plus son corps qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec la glaise, enfoncé à demi dans une terre meuble et gorgée de sang. Elle n'avait pas assez de conscience pour se rendre compte de la gravité de son état. Une blessure béante s'ouvrait dans son dos libérant dans un flot de sang ses forces vitales.

La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée, une nuit morte sur un champ de bataille peuplé de corps épars dans des positions grotesques et dérisoires, comme s'ils avaient voulu avant leur dernier souffle, tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Mais la grande faucheuse était passée, emportant tout avec elle, les douleurs et les espoirs, les joies et les peines, tout ce qui faisait qu'un être était encore vivant. Même les enfants n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Un silence épais et ouaté enveloppait le terrain situé près du shapaï, qui se dressait telle une ombre gigantesque, son œil immense et vide, ouvert vers le passé et l'avenir de mondes inconnus.

Un grattement si léger qu'il eut fallu tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, coupait par instant le silence de plomb. C'était elle qui continuait sa lente reptation vers l'homme étendu devant elle. Ses ongles grattaient le sol, s'emplissant de la terre humide. Sa conscience était réduite à ce seul mouvement. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, sa tête se relevant par instant, et dans son champ de vision réduit, elle voyait son visage tourné vers elle. Ses traits étaient détendus, et il semblait apaisé. D'où elle était, elle ne voyait aucune blessure. Elle pouvait avoir l'illusion qu'il s'était endormi sereinement.

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au tissu de son treillis. Dans un dernier élan ils montèrent jusqu'à son cou, où elle put sentir sa vie palpiter faiblement. Il était vivant…Son cœur à elle bondit dans sa poitrine, et lui fit si mal qu'elle resta immobile, le souffle court, proche de l'évanouissement.

Elle voulut crier, hurler qu'on vienne à leur secours, mais seul un gémissement presque inaudible jaillit de ses lèvres desséchées. Petit cri jeté dans la nuit noire infinie de la solitude.

A cet instant le ciel se déchira et deux lunes blafardes se levèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, lui dévoilant dans toute son horreur, leur fin si proche. Elle trouva la force de relever la tête et aperçut ses amis tout près d'eux. Ensemble ils avaient lutté, ensemble ils avaient été vaincus. Découragée, elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du mourant écoutant son souffle ténu, qui s'échappait douloureusement de sa poitrine.

La mission était, comme on avait l'habitude de le dire, une simple mission de routine. Un peuple de cultivateurs, un traité à signer. C'était si facile. Tout était prêt, la fête donnée en leur honneur venait de commencer. C'était le crépuscule, des torches avaient été apportées éclairant les longues tables garnies de victuailles. L'ambiance était à la fête. Des hommes jouaient du violon tandis que les enfants couraient et riaient entre les tables. Elle lui avait souri à ce moment là, plongeant son regard dans le sien pensant qu'ils venaient peut-être de toucher du doigt ce qui aurait pu être le bonheur.

Tout avait basculé en quelques secondes. Le shapaï avait déversé son flot de jaffas, qui avait apporté avec eux la mort, fauchant sans mot dire le peuple sans défense. Ils avaient bien riposté, leur envoyant des rafales de P90, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et bientôt des corps avaient jonché le sol, la terre se nourrissant de leur sang, prémisse d'une destruction imminente totale.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa dériver, le revoyant à chaque instant de toutes les années passées à travailler sous ses ordres. Leur première rencontre dans la salle de briefing. Les missions difficiles parfois, violentes, cruelles, mais souvent aussi enrichissantes, drôles, scientifiques.

Son regard à lui, amusé, fâché, douloureux, tourmenté, posé sur elle.

Ses lèvres qui pouvaient prononcer à la fois des mots durs, des sarcasmes, de l'ironie, des ordres jetés mais de la tendresse aussi.

Son visage, viril, doux, expressif.

Ses colères, ses incompréhensions, ses énervements.

Ses grandes mains si belles, puissantes et si mobiles.

Son intelligence, son sens de la stratégie, l'honneur qui régissait toute sa vie, les promesses tenues aussi cruelles soient-elles et son inégalable sens du devoir.

Toutes ses qualités et défauts qui faisaient de lui un être unique et irremplaçable.

Un doux sourire entrouvrit ses lèvres, c'est à peine si elle sentit que sous ses doigts le cœur de l'homme s'était arrêté de battre.

Elle entra dans la mort comme on entre dans la vie, par un long cri, une souffrance réveillée au moment de franchir le passage, un corps qui résiste et ne veut pas lâcher. Toute une vie à lutter contre divers ennemis toujours vaincus. Mais ce combat, ce dernier, dont elle ne sortirait pas victorieuse, elle y mit toute sa force comme si elle y croyait encore. Elle résista de longues minutes, avant finalement de lâcher prise…dans un dernier souffle.

Il était une fois l'amour et la mort, il était une fois Sam et Jack qui ne devaient être réunis qu'à l'ultime instant.

Il était une fois le début de la vie quand les deux âmes s'envolèrent, réunies pour l'éternité.

L'alpha et l'oméga.

Il était une fois….


End file.
